The development of a comprehensive clearinghouse of Hispanic mental health literature is proposed. Expanding and updating the present collection and dissemination capabilities of the Spanish Speaking Mental Health Research Center (SSMHRC) at the University of California, Los Angeles, are needed to accomplish this objective. Systematic use of relevant computerized data bases, and specific hand searches will identify past and present sources of relevant research. Hard copies will be obtained for the SSMHRC library. A bibliography and abstracts volume of relevant research from 1973 to 1977 will be published. Lastly, a computerized data base and retrieval system of all Hispanic mental health literature will be developed in order to facilitate and stimulate high quality research in this area. It is hoped that the increased dissemination of this literature will increase the understanding of the specific nature of the Hispanic in order that equal opportunity and better services will be provided to this population.